Rwby Smut one offs
by Jays Smut
Summary: A compilation of all of my smut stories
1. Sun x Weiss

**Sun you've been too busy chasing blake. Dont you see there's another member from her team that wants you attention?**

By the time the battle at haven was over Sun finally realized that Blake had feelings for Yang instead of him. Although this brought up a perfect opportunity for the ice queen herself to take a shot and stealing the young Faunus' heart. She had slowly made her way over to him and tugged gently on his shirt.

"Hey it's been awhile" she said softly, trying to hide her blush

"Oh yeah hey Ice quee- I mean Weiss. You doing ok?" He looked down at her and gently placed a hand on her wound.

"I'll be fine… I'm even better now that you're here…" she whispers and gets closer to him. Without thinking she gets on her toes and gently placed a kiss on his lips.

Later that night throughout the house that team RNJR had rented moans and grunts could be heard as Sun and Weiss went at it all night long, giving each other the much needed love they were looking for.


	2. Jaune x Blake

**Blake decides to have some fun and suck Jaune's cock behind a book shelf in the library, all while their friends are sitting at a table on the other side~ (Stealth sex)**

Jaune gasped and gently pressed his hand against the back of Blake's head, trying his hardest not to moan and alert everyone of what was going on. He stared down into Blake's bright, lust filled yellow eyes as she bobbed her head faster, making sure to take his full length each time. As Jaune climaxed he let out a quiet groan but quickly covered his mouth when he heard ruby get up and say "did anyone else hear that?"


	3. Glynda x Qrow

**Glynda a bird seems to fly into your window every week. Care to explain?**

Glynda sighs and holds her head in her hands, groaning slightly. "After Qrow returned with good news I admittedly felt bad for sending him out in the field without contacting him so I decided to let him spend a night in my bed with me… after a night of long, rough, and passionate love making I may have made a promise in my lustful state to let him come and use me whenever he wanted to after school hours. I'd tell him it was a mistake but honestly I wouldn't know what I'd do without it."


	4. Yang x Jaune

**Yang loved her boyfriend Jaune, so it hurt when Ruby told her what he said to Cinder at Haven. She marched to his room tears in her eyes and yelled at him for being selfish. He immediately apologized, but yang wasn't having it. She would show Jaune just how much she loved him and what he meant to her. She was going to give him her virginity. (Fluffy aftercare to please)**

Jaune sat quietly in his room, contemplating everything that had just occurred to them from the previous night. As he recalled the events from the attack at Haven his door slammed open "you…" Yang's voice was shaky but still filled with anger as tears rolled down her cheeks from her red eyes. "I know what you said to her… I'm not losing you! First it was Raven, then Summer, then Blake and my arm… I'm not losing you too"

Jaune's eyes went wide "Y-Yang I…"

"Do not 'Yang I' me… I'm going to make sure you realize how important you are to us… to me…" she walked up to him, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss before crying and whispering "I won't lose you…"

"Shhh it's ok… I won't go anywhere…" Jaune rubbed her back gently, trying to help her relax.

"Jaune… I want you to take my virginity… I want you to see how much I trust you and how much I love you. Please… please take me" she whispered as tears kept falling from her eyes.

As soon as Jaune agreed their night of passionate love making began. Soft, sweet moans and gasps could be heard from outside of Jaune's room as the two blondes made love to each other.

Once they were finished, they both laid there panting heavily while holding each other. Yang had her head nuzzled against Jaune's chest as he held her close to him. "Yang… I love you so much…"

"And I love you vomit boy" she smiled sweetly "never forget it" she slowly drifted to sleep as Jaune's fingers ran through her hair.

 **Authors note: I appreciate the review telling me about doing authors notes instead. I'm sorry that these stories are not up to your standards but most of these are the first stories I ever wrote. I'm making this as an archive of all of my works for myself and my followers from tumblr. Also, they are just one off prompts that were sent to me so they won't be very long**


	5. Ruby x Summer Yang x Raven

Futa ruby and futa yang showing summer and raven how much they appreciate them!

Ruby had gone home to patch for Mother's Day, planning a nice surprise for her mom. When summer came home she was surprised to find rose petals all over her bed and a nice bouquet of roses on her nightstand while Ruby was laying under the covers. "Ruby what's all this for?" "It's for Mother's Day!" Ruby exclaimed. She jumped out of the bed, completely nude with her 6 inch cock hanging between her legs. "And I'm going to make my mommy feel good all night long." Summer blushed and hugged her little girl before slowly stripping herself. As soon as they were both nude they made their way to the bed where they immediately began making love. Ruby gently and passionately thrusted into her mother's snatch, going for hours until they were both exhausted.

Meanwhile yang had stayed at beacon by herself, wanting Ruby to have her time with summer alone. She sighed and laid back, slowly stroking her 8 inch cock, moaning her mom's name. "Well that's a sight" raven scoffed when she walked through a portal "oh so you do want to see me?" Yang stared up at her "I'm here aren't I?" "I guess you are… get over here we have lots of catching up to do." Yang practically forced raven out of her clothes before passionately kissing her and pinning her to the bed. With no hesitation and no resistance yang slammed her cock into her mother's cunt, making her scream in pure delight. Yang kept raven pinned down all night long, not letting her go until she was fully satisfied. By the end of it the two girls were cuddling together, kissing and groaning.


	6. Kali x Jaune

Hey Kali? How happy are you that Blake found a such a loving boyfriend in Jaune? And the fact she left him "tied up" in your bed for you to enjoy?

Kali laid on top of Jaune, gently placing kisses all over the bound blonde's neck and cheeks as she slowly rode on his massive cock. "It's absolutely wonderful. I'm so glad my baby girl has such a sweet young man in her life and is willing to share him with me" she purrs happily as he moans through his gag. As she feels him begin to throb she makes sure to slam herself down, causing him to cum deep inside of her soaking pussy.


	7. Kali x Sun

Kali couldn't have been happier knowing her little girl had brought such a strapping young man home with her! The older one was sure to show the monkey Faunus proper Menagerie hospitality~

Kali had been incredibly lonely ever since she lost her dear husband and needed someone to help fill a hole where he once was (in more ways than one). When her little girl brought Sun home for the first time Kali had immediately fallen in love with him and asked him to follow her late one night. She pulled him into her room and locked the door before beginning a deep, heated makeout session with the young monkey Faunus. They stripped almost immediately, knowing exactly what they wanted. As Kali pulled him to her bed he quickly pinned her down and began kissing and biting the beautiful woman's neck. Throughout the night gentle moans and whimpers could be heard outside of Kali's room as the two faunus made love to each other in every position they could.


	8. Nora x Jaune x Pyrrha

Their first night as a team, Nora celebrated the only way she knew how, back and forth sex with Jaune and Pyrrha.

After hours of going between the two Jaune and Pyrrha figured it was time they used her at the same time. Pyrrha put on her strap on and hilted herself deep into Nora's ass while Jaune made sure the young Valkyrie was choking on his cock. They continued to spit roast her the rest of the night as Ren slept peacefully on his bed


	9. Nora x Oscar

So, Oscar has anyone noticed the spot on your pants from cumming in them at the sight of Nora working out?

"Thankfully no one has so far… and I'm happy about that. But I mean… have you seen her work out, she's beautiful even when she isn't but when you see her strength part of me just likes her even more." While he's lost in thought, Nora sneaks up behind him and wraps an arm around him while placing her other hand on his crotch. "Awww you think of me that way! You're too cute! Now let's go help you with this little friend of yours" she strokes his cock through his pants as he sat there, frozen in shock


	10. Nora x Ren

It seems Nora has been missing from class all day, and moans keep being heard from JNPR's dorm. What the hell is going on?

While many people believed the energetic ginger was busy using Ren they would never know exactly what was going on. Nora had tied Ren down to her bed and gagged him to keep him silent while she bounced herself on his cock, using him like her personal toy. She rode him all day until she passed out from her many orgasms.


	11. Oobleck x Glynda

How about Oobleck surprising Goodwitch a massage that leads to more?

It was obvious to everyone at beacon that Glynda was put through more stress than anyone else in the entire school however no one was willing to confront her about it except Doctor Oobleck. He came to her a few days each week asking how he could help her and seeing if he could take some weight off of her shoulders. After a few weeks he decided to sit down with Glynda in her office to talk about it.

"Glynda" he sighs, fixing his glasses. "We both know that you've been put under extreme amounts of pressure and it's been affecting you. There must be something I can do to help you with this."

She shakes her head and sighs as well "it's very kind of you to offer Barry but there's nothing you can do. My responsibilities are mine and mine alone"

He takes a sip of his coffee and thinks to himself for a few minutes before speaking again "well if you won't let me take some of your work… is there a way I can help you relax? Perhaps a massage or a movie. Something like that"

Although she didn't want to admit it she would kill for a massage and decided to agree to it. He immediately shot up and got behind her, working his hands into her shoulders. After a couple minutes they decided it would be better if she was laying down so they decided to head to her room. When they got there Glynda worked on getting her blouse and skirt of so that it would be easier for Bartholomew to massage her.

As time went on things became more heated between the two with a few kisses and I love yous whispered here and there. This led to even more. They began slowly stripping each other and caressing each other's body gently. Before they knew it Oobleck was on top of her, slowly and gently thrusting his large cock deep inside of Glynda, making sure to go all the way every time. He continued kissing her passionately as they held each other close and made love.

"B-Barry… ah!~ I... I love you… thank you for all of this… thank you for loving me" Glynda whispered and moaned between kisses

Oobleck just softly smiles and whispers back "there's no need to thank me. I would do anything to help you my love"


	12. Ren x Jaune

Ren may have made a mistake seducing Jaune for himself. Their team could be back any minute and he won't stopping fucking him.

Ren loves his leader in more ways than one. The blonde young man was a great leader, an even better friend, and someone he could trust with anything. That's why he had finally decided to confess his feelings for the handsome blonde. As soon as he finished explaining how he felt to the blushing knight, he was embraced by him and blushed as his leader made out with him. After a few minutes of kissing the two boys stripped completely and stared at each other. The pink eyed ninja stares at Jaune's massive cock in fear and excitement. With no hesitation he leaned down and began to suck on it only to have Jaune ram it down his tight throat. As the day went on the two boys fucked in every position they knew and Ren has been continuously pumped full of Jaune's thick, warm, salty seed which bloated his belly. Ren had hoped they would finish before their teammates came back but it looked as though that wouldn't be happening, and Ren no longer cared.


	13. Ren x Jaune 2

Martial arcs porn with feelings

Ren holds onto Jaune's hand tightly as they make their way to a fancy restaurant where Ren had made a reservation for the two of them. It was their one year anniversary and Ren wanted to spoil the beautiful blonde tonight, starting with a fancy dinner. The two young men talked and laughed the night away as they ate, enjoying every minute together.

They had quickly left after Ren paid for their meals, walking to the hotel suite that Ren had bought for the night. They sat down and curled up on the couch under a blanket as they watched movies through the rest of the night.

About midway through the second movie Jaune let out a gasp as he felt one of Ren's slender fingers slide into him with ease. The Blonde knight blushed brightly and bit his lip as he slowly reached for his boyfriend's hardening cock. After only a few minutes of playing with each other, they began to almost tear each other's clothes off.

Ren laid on his back as Jaune nuzzled his face against the young ninja's large cock. He slowly dragged his tongue across it before taking it in his mouth. By no means was Jaune an expert at giving head but he still was incredible, making Ren groan and smile.

Ren quickly decided he had enough and couldn't hold back any longer. He got Jaune onto his back and gently pushed his large cock into the beautiful blonde's virgin ass. Jaune let out a happy moan as Ren slowly began to thrust into him. Both boys held each other tightly and kissed passionately as they made love the entire night


	14. Ruby x Yang

**Out of all the times, her little sis could've popped a boner it had to be night right before initiation while they were surrounded by strangers. Well, might as well give her a stealth bj before any can notice...hopefully**


	15. Ruby x Jaune

Night after night Ruby saw Jaune sneak out to torture himself with that video. It tore at her but she didn't think she could do anything. Then she saw the stained bandages around his wrists and knew exactly what the boy she loved was doing to himself. The next night saw Jaune thrown onto Ruby's bed at by a speeding Ruby with the reaper straddling him right after.

Ruby sighed as she saw Jaune heading towards the training room of the house they rented in mistral. After that night she found him training to the video of Pyrrha she'd grown more and more nervous especially with his arms and hands wrapped in bloody cloth. The young huntress took a deep breath before using her semblance. She sped towards the blonde and forced him back into her room. The reaper sat on his stomach and stared at him, concerned "ruby what are you…" "I know what you're doing to yourself Jaune…" tears formed in her eyes "please… please stop hurting yourself so much. You're making us worry. We care about you… I care about you" "ruby I… I'm sorry it's just…" Jaune's words were cut off as ruby leaned down and began kissing him deeply.

The kiss was a little sloppy and rushed seeing as it was her very first but Jaune took the lead and pulled her in for another, gently caressing her cheek. "Please Jaune…" ruby whispered "stop hurting yourself so much" "o-ok… but only for you." He stared up into her silver eyes and pulled her down into another heated kiss.

The two hunters wrapped their arms around each other and slowly dry humped each other as the night went on until neither one of them could take it anymore "Jaune…" ruby moaned breathlessly "I… I want more of you… please" the blonde knight just simply nodded and slowly stripped both of them. He rolled them over so he was on top and eased into her, slowly spreading her virgin pussy. Her moans filled the room as their gentle, passionate love making went through the night


	16. Neo x Jaune

Jaune and Neo cuddling, but Neo is feeling a bit mischievous and starts to rub her ass against Jaune's crotch, and eventually Jaune and her fuck until they are thoroughly exhausted.

Jaune found himself wide awake in the middle of the night, unable to sleep as Neo laid with him all curled up in his arms. Part of her must have known he was awake and because of that she reached back carefully and caressed his cheek. "You can't sleep too huh?" He asked quietly, getting a nod in return. "Is there a way I can help?" For a while there wasn't any movement but then out of nowhere she began grinding her thick ass against his crotch, causing him to let out a quiet groan. Without saying another word Jaune pinned her onto her back and began passionately kissing her as he started working on pulling off her pants and panties.

Soon after he got them off, two of his fingers found their way up her tight, wet snatch causing her to gasp slightly. She stared up at Jaune with love and lust in her eyes and at that point Jaune knew his fingers definitely would not be enough for her.

Deciding he wanted to start gently he slowly eased himself into her tiny body. Her gasps and faint moans was all the encouragement he needed. He slowly thrusted in and out of her, passionately making love to the petite woman under him.

As time went on they got rougher and rougher until the sound of grunts, smacks, and the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the entire room and crept out to the other rooms. When the night finally was over for them they were both panting, exhausted, and sweaty. Neo however was filled to the brim with Jaune's thick seed which made her belly bulge slightly. Jaune slowly turned his head towards her, whispering "I love you." And Neo made a heart before they both drifted to sleep


	17. Summer x Qrow

Summer takes Qrow out on a date, much to the dusty bird's surprise. But he accepts. The dinner was good, the movie was fun, and the kiss they shared at the end of the day led to far more things than just that when Summer let Qrow take her virginity.

Qrow felt like he was in heaven as he picked up the young huntress in his arms, holding her closely as they shared a passionate and love filled kiss. He slowly made his way to his bed before pinning Summer down on it, kissing and biting her neck making her let out soft whimpers. "Qrow" she whispered breathlessly "I… I want you…" Qrow stopped immediately and stared down at her "Are… are you sure about this? You won't get your first time back y'know" "I know… that's why I want it to be you" she whispered. "Now hurry let's do it before Tai and Raven come back. Summer slowly slid her panties off from under her dress and Qrow pulled his pants down just far enough. With little hesitation, he pushed his manhood into the silver eyed beauty, making her moan and arch her back. The two young huntsman gently made love to each other over and over until they got a message from Tai saying they would be back soon. The two of them stared at each other and smiled in the afterglow, panting heavily


End file.
